LSP's new ringtone
by Kokokirakenaquila
Summary: What will Marshall Lee do to cheer Fionna up? Oneshot takes place after the episode: Fionna and Cake .


**I love adventure time! It's so wacky and cool and I love the characters! I watched the Fionna and Cake one and I fell in love with it, they should totally make more of those :)**

**I know that Marshall Lee only appeared once (and he didn't get a line :( I tried to make this as realistic compared to the episodes on Adventure time. (like weird ending) so please forgive me if I'm out of character. **

**Enjoy! ^_^ reviews are appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

Fionna sat quietly on the rooftop of her house. Cake was inside making dinner; she could smell the different odors of cooking in the house. It was nighttime, where the stars were glimmering in the sky and the moon shining ever so brightly. She stared into the vast greenery of Ooo, with a bit of faded color here in there, darkened by the night.

The rooftop was a place where she could think. Right now, she was thinking about today. How the ice queen disguised herself into Prince Gumball. She buried her head in her arms and pulled her knees closer, she felt so embarrassed. As if Prince Gumball ever wanted to date her, she knew that he asked her on a real date after she defeated the ice queen, but she said no. For her own reasons, she simply didn't want to. She doubted saying that she didn't need anyone to make her feel special, it was somehow true but she always felt there was something missing…

"Hey"

She looked up to see a floating figure in front of her. The figure had tousled black hair, sharp teeth and wore a flannel shirt and skinny jeans. It was holding a familiar axe bass.

"Hey Marsh" Fionna sighed, He floated pleasantly in front of her.

He began to strum some notes on his bass. "Wanna here my newest song?" He asked excitingly

She smirked as she quietly nodded. He smiled as he strummed some notes, a pop rock tune to it. Then he opened his mouth to sing:

_Hello Ooo it's me,_

_Here to rock your world for free,_

_I'm the vampire king so obey,_

_So kindly listen what I have saaaayyyyy!_

_PG doesn't like the looks of Marshall Lee,_

_Cause he's jealous of me and Fi,_

_We're best friends,_

_But I don't have friendsssss!_

"Guitar solo!" He screamed as he wailed on his axe bass. He banged his head, flipping his black hair. Then, when the bass gave out he floated back down. A big grin came onto his face.

"So, what do you think?" He asked

Fionna didn't say anything; she kept on staring out into the open. Marshall frowned as he floated around her. He rested his chin on his hands in thought, and then he got an idea. He went up on Fionna and transformed into Ignitus, rolling his eyes around, showing an array of sharp wicked teeth and a purple snake tongue. But Fionna merely sighed as she lay down onto the roof, now staring at the stars.

"What's wrong Fi?" He asked

"Nothing." She said dismissively

Marshall Lee smirked as he sniffed her with his bat nose. "It's PG isn't it? I can smell him from you."

She mumbled something. "Marsh, why am I so stupid?"

He sat down beside her "Come on, tell your vamp pal."

"Well," She started "If you really want to know, Ice Queen disguised herself as Prince Gumball. I thought he really asked me out you know? 'He' even invited me to the Gumball Ball, but it was just a trap." She explained.

He was quite for a while. "That sucks." She nodded.

They looked at the stars for a while, both of them silent.

"Uh, if this makes you feel any better…when I saw you at the ball…I thought you looked-"

Fionna looked at him

"Awesome" He finished

Fionna blushed "Thanks"

She still looked down, so Marshall quickly thought of an idea to cheer her up. He magically transformed his red axe bass into a banjolele. He plucked a few notes, eventually picking up a catchy rhythm.

"Uh, Marshall, No offense but I don't really want to-"

"Please, just here me out." He said, it was more like a demand than a plea.

(Tune of Not just your little girl)

_I know, that ice queen just tricked you right now of today,_

_But that doesn't mean you should frown anyway!_

_You're pretty and cool,_

_Pg's a stupid fool,_

_I hope you understand,_

_What I'm trying to say,_

_Cause' I want you to be happy,_

_And I want you to be here,_

_But please cheer up for me my dear._

Fionna blushed as Marshall finished playing his banjolele. He bowed as he clapped. "I couldn't think of anything that would make sense and would rhyme to here, so I just put…yeah."

She stood up and gave him a nougie. "Thanks again dude, you're always there for me."

He laughed as he transformed his banjolele back into his beloved axe bass. "I'm always here remember? I like to stay at your house and spy on you."

Fionna smiled "I think I'll go get some sleep….wait, what?"


End file.
